La doncella y el demonio
by Titania Scarlett
Summary: [AU] "Sus nostálgicos ojos canela se clavaron en aquellas gemas lavandas. Tembló, sintiendo la fría lluvia caer sobre ellos sin piedad. Apretó los puños y se recostó sobre el amplio tronco, extenuada. Antes de perder por completo la conciencia fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre del imponente demonio que se encontraba delante de ella. —Tomoe..."
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Kamisama Hajimemashita lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mirada canela se paseó por el amplio bosque. Arrugó las mangas de su yukata entre sus finos dedos. Estaba muy preocupada ya que habían estado fuera de la aldea durante varias horas y temía que algo ocurriera, pues, esa zona a menudo sufría ataques de demonios.<p>

—Relájate, Nanami —dijo su hermana, sonriendo cálidamente.

La castaña suspiró y observó a su acompañante con mucha atención. — ¿No puedes sentir presencias malignas, Yukiji? —Indagó con inquietud—. Digo, después de todo, tú eres la deidad de la tierra.

La muchacha de largos cabellos café oscuro se detuvo y se balanceó en su lugar, sintiendo como el peso de su mochila de madera se mecía dentro de su contenedor. Abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada castaña en la muchacha que permanecía de pie a su lado y separó los labios dispuesta a responderle. Pero fue interrumpida por una débil voz.

—Ayuda… por favor…

—Es un niño —murmuró la menor de las dos, corriendo hacia el lugar donde el indefenso chico yacía tirado. Lo tomó en brazos y lo examinó con atención. —Está herido —musitó apegándolo más a su cuerpo—. Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro, está por llover —agregó al ver el rostro escéptico de su hermana.

—One-chan, no vayan a la aldea, unos demonios nos han atacado —pronunció el crío con dificultad.

— ¿Demonios? —preguntó la que lo sostenía en brazos afligida.

—El rey malvado está buscándolas a ambas —contestó acurrucándose en el regazo de la muchacha—. De alguna manera pude escapar, pero los demás…

—Vamos, debemos refugiarnos —dijo Yukiji ayudándola a levantarse con el infante en brazos.

Corrieron a la par por el frondoso bosque, llegando rápidamente al final del mismo, encontrándose con la aldea completamente destrozada y vacía.

— ¡Vamos, Nanami, a esa cabaña! —exclamó señalando la ruinosa choza.

Marcharon velozmente entre los grandes escombros de las casuchas, teniendo cuidado con no tropezar con ninguna roca o ningún trozo de madera—. Aquí estaremos a salvo —murmuró Nanami depositando al chiquillo en el suelo.

—Nanami, iré a ver si hay algún sobreviviente, tú espérame aquí y no te muevas —pidió antes de salir por la puerta a la otra habitación.

— ¡Yukiji! —exclamó extendiendo su brazo en su dirección con la intención de detenerla, pero ya se había ido.

Esa mujer era muy tozuda. Se suponía que una honorable deidad de la Tierra como lo era Yukiji debía ser más prudente y precavida. Pero no, ella no era así. A pesar de tener unos grandes poderes, había veces que llegaba a ser muy necia e irracional.

A pesar de todas las características ya nombradas ella era una persona cálida y amable. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su familia, en ese caso, ella. Aunque siempre era rodeada por aire nostálgico, sobre todo desde que se había convertido en la gran diosa de la Tierra. Desde aquel momento ella había comenzado a entrenar duro y poco a poco comenzó a aislarse, convirtiéndose en una persona reservada.

Ambas eran muy parecidas, es más, muchos creían que ellas eran gemelas. Las únicas diferencias estaban en que Yukiji era dos años mayor que ella —eso quería decir que éste tenía diecinueve años—, eran diferentes en la forma de ser y la mayor tenía el cabello más largo y se peinaba de otra manera.

Nanami siempre había sido alegre, radiante, llena de vida y siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Era terca y cuando algo se le metía la cabeza no había nadie quién la detuviera. Mientras que Yukiji, a pesar de contar con varias de las características que Nanami poseía, era un poco más madura, retraída y melancólica. Aunque, cuando metían a su única hermana en medio, se volvía insensata e impulsiva.

—Pobrecillo —masculló la de ojos pardos acariciando la sudorosa frente del niño—. La casa está un poco deteriorada pero al menos es suficiente para protegernos de la lluvia —evidenció observando las goteras del techo—. Estamos empapados —susurró—. Será mejor que cure sus heridas, le han hecho algo muy cruel a este niño —mencionó mientras rompía la manga de su yukata blanca con flores rojas coral.

—Supongo que han tenido suerte porque estaban en el campo… —dijo el chico con la voz distorsionada—. El rey malvado nunca dejaría que unas mujeres tan bonitas como ustedes escapen —Sonrió de manera macabra, dejando su verdadera forma al descubierto.

Una de las gigantescas y verdes manos del espeluznante demonio atrapó su delicado cuello, para luego estamparla contra el suelo de manera violenta y muy brusca.

—Todo el mundo agarró las cosas de valor y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo —rió el demonio en un gruñido salvaje—. Te voy a devorar antes de que el rey malvado te encuentre —sentenció observando complacido la mueca de dolor que adornaba el rostro de la joven de coleta baja.

—Q-que alguien… me ayude… —balbuceó posando su mano sobre la del demonio en un intento inútil de soltarse de su férreo agarre.

De golpe el demonio fue rodeado por una enorme bola de fuego azulado. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la bestia desintegrarse luego de retorcerse de dolor por unos breves segundos.

—S-señor Tomoe —Fue el último aliento del demonio antes de que su vida se apagara.

Nanami observó asombrada, desde su lugar, las cenizas que antes conformaban al atemorizante demonio de grandes cuernos. — ¿Una llama de zorro? —se preguntó a sí misma en un suave susurro, con cierto temor.

—La basura se quema muy rápido —Levantó la mirada para ver el dueño de aquella voz tan… masculina.

Su mirada canela se encontró con la figura de aquel imponente demonio. Éste tenía una larguísima cabellera plateada, unas puntiagudas orejas en la cima de su cabeza, una larga cola que se asomaba por su costado, unas afiladas garras y unos preciosos ojos rasgados color lavanda.

— ¿Ah, otro demonio…? —murmuró con la voz temblorosa debido al miedo.

— ¿Eres una chica del pueblo? —Preguntó con una suave sonrisa maliciosa—. A pesar de ser de un pueblo pequeño, te ves muy bien —dijo luego de acercarse a ella y tomarla sin cuidado del cuello de su yukata, arrancando un pequeño grito de sorpresa de su garganta.

Él, sin pensarlo mucho, rasgó una parte del borde de las aberturas de la prenda que llevaba, para luego examinarlo con atención y cuidado. Como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Tu voz es espléndida —dijo fijando su mirada en ella—. Ahora llora para mí, _humana_ —ordenó tomando su rostro de manera brusca.

Ella, con la intención de defenderse, mordió con fuerza el pulgar de aquel individuo. Él la soltó para luego retroceder un par de pasos, observando con sorpresa su mano afectada.

— ¿Quién… eres? —preguntó viendo como el lamía el lugar que había sido mordido por ella.

Luego, sin quitar esa sonrisa terrorífica, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano debajo de su mentón y la otra la pasó sobre sus hombros para acariciar su espalda.

— ¡Tomoe! —exclamó una gruesa voz desde la puerta.

El demonio platinado se giró en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz, se volteó a verla y la arrojó al suelo rudeza.

Una vez que él salió de la habitación, ella se arrodilló y permitió que su mirada marrón recorriera cada recoveco de aquella oscura pieza, en la cual solo resonaban las voces de aquellos sujetos conversando.

Suspiró aliviada al ver un hoyo en la pared. Se acercó a él y salió de esa condenada habitación. Ésa era su oportunidad para escapar y la aprovecharía.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, internándose en las profundidades del bosque, permitiéndole a la obscuridad de aquel lugar engullir su figura.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente contra su pecho y el sudor perlaba su frente. Debía encontrar a Yukiji pronto. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Continuó corriendo pero de golpe el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y ella rodó acantilado abajo, aterrizando justo en el río torrentoso.

—Maldición —blasfemó hundiéndose entre las aguas.

Como pudo nadó hacia la orilla y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Logró, con mucha dificultad, sacar la mitad de su cuerpo del agua, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de tierra.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver una sombra delante de ella, pudiendo distinguir los largos cabellos sueltos de la figura. ¿Acaso sería aquel demonio de cabellos plateados?

—Nanami, ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido? —Suspiró aliviada al reconocer la dulce voz de su hermana.

—Yukiji —Levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos acuosos en los de su hermana, la cual se sorprendió al ver lágrimas deslizarse por las blancas mejillas de la muchacha.

La joven salió del agua como pudo, se hincó en el suelo y se puso de pie de manera dificultosa. Se mantuvo en su lugar por unos momentos y luego se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella.

—Estaba asustada, Yukiji, fui atacada por dos demonios —sollozó angustiada. Estaba muy asustada.

Aunque, al sentir los brazos de su hermana envolver su delgado cuerpo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, la alocada carrera de su corazón se calmó.

La mayor apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de su hermana, tratando de calmar a la afligida muchacha. Pobre, seguramente se había asustado mucho por eso.

Debía admitir que había sido muy irresponsable. Ella podía defenderse sin problema pero Nanami no tenía ningún poder, no era ninguna deidad. Eso había sido su culpa y se lamentaba mucho por eso.

—Yukiji-san, que suerte que has venido —dijo cerrando sus ojos, invocando de manera inconsciente el rostro de aquel hombre de ojos lavanda.

_Su nombre… era Tomoe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	2. La nueva deidad

Kamisama Hajimemashita lamentablemente no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva deidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado meses desde aquel acontecimiento. Habían abandonado la destrozada aldea y se escaparon a una ciudad cercana. Allí un hombre perteneciente a la nobleza las había adoptado como sus hijas, aunque todo eso lo había hecho debido a la belleza de ambas. Aunque siempre pensaba que habían sido adoptadas solamente por la belleza de Yukiji y, como ella era su hermana, la había traído.<p>

Su "padre" le había construido un nuevo templo en una alta montaña junto a la mansión para su hermana y allí iba todos los días a purificar el aire y a escuchar las plegarias de todos. Ella era una deidad fuerte y eso no hacía nada más que enorgullecerla.

Ahora ambas se habían vuelto las que controlaban las ligas anti-demonios de la ciudad. Eran muy respetadas, aunque había gente que estaba en su contra y que solo buscaba ensuciar sus nombres.

Por lo menos, todo para ellas estaba mejor. El miedo de ser atacados de manera continua por demonios se había alejado al igual que el agobio de no poder hacer nada contra ello. Ya no había nada que temer, o al menos eso creían…

— ¡Fūta-kun! —exclamó Nanami al ver al pequeño sirviente afuera de la gran mansión.

— ¿Oh? —El niño se volteó a ver quién era la que lo llamaba—. ¡Nanami-sama! —exclamó el pequeño realizando una torpe reverencia algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre y por qué estás aquí? —inquirió la chica hincándose frente a él.

El chico la miró con duda y luego se volteó a ver a los hombres que sonreían de manera burlona, agitando un paquete de tela sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Me han quitado el kimono nuevo de Yukiji-sama! —exclamó el crío afligido.

Nanami frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y encaró a los hombres. — ¡Denme eso! —exclamó quitándole con brusquedad el paquete, abriéndolo sin querer.

—Oh, Nanami, ¿a qué viene tanta bestialidad? —Preguntó con socarronería el que parecía el líder—. Puedes dejar todo eso de lado y podemos divertirnos —propuso observándola con lascivia.

—Ni muerta —pronunció aquellas palabras con enojo, volteándose en dirección a la casona.

—Creo que no entiendes las cosas… —Se detuvo de golpe al sentir que era tomada del brazo con fuerza desmedida.

Le miró por sobre el hombro y, con una mirada sumamente fría y penetrante, expresó su enojo—: Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, suéltame —Forcejeó, logrando liberarse de su agarre, para luego entrar al pequeño palacio de manera apresurada.

— ¡Yukiji, Yukiji! —llamó la de ojos canela preocupada, buscando a su hermana con la mirada.

De la nada apareció la nombrada con una Katana en manos y un fiero semblante. — ¡¿Qué ocurre Nanami?! ¡¿Nos atacan demonios?! —preguntó la mayor mirando hacia todos lados, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no ha pasado nada —dijo agitando el paquete que llevaba en manos.

Yukiji bajó la Katana y suspiró tratando de apaciguarse. Dejó caer la espada y corrió a abrazar a su hermana con efusividad. — ¡Tonta! —le regañó—. ¡Me asústate, creí que algo malo te había pasado! —Nanami abrió los ojos impresionada. Ella se había preocupado de verdad, la había angustiado para nada.

—Yukiji… —murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo. Su hermana… era cálida y amable. Amaba eso de ella. Le encantaba ese lado tan protector que tenía. Esa mujer, era una completa guerrera.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, me has asustado mucho —mencionó la mayor mientras que se separaba para observar a la de ojos, pardos.

—No debes ser tan paranoica, hermana —dijo Nanami cruzándose de brazos mientras que desviaba la mirada.

Yukiji alzó una ceja y observó a la joven de arriba abajo con reprobación. — ¿Qué son esas pintas, Nanami? —preguntó con desaprobación mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Fui a recorrer la ciudad y el río, quería un poco de libertad y un kimono extravagante no ayudaría mucho —se excusó sonriendo con inocencia fingida.

—No quiero que te vayas sin avisar a nadie —refunfuñó la de ojos más oscuros—. Mucho menos a nuestro padre —agregó.

—Nuestro "padre" se la pasa fuera, casi que no está con nosotras —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Además, sigo creyendo que solo quiso adoptarte a ti —masculló desviando la mirada.

—No digas tonterías, Nanami —pronunció enojada al oír semejante cosa—. Él nos ha adoptado a ambas y punto. Si nuestro padre hubiera querido adoptarme solo a mí, sabes que me hubiera negado rotundamente —La menor, al oír esas palabras salir de los delicados labios de su hermana, clavó su mirada sorprendida en ella.

—Sí —Asintió resignada, esbozando una ligera sonrisa desganada.

—Ve a bañarte y ponte bella, hoy cenaremos y tomaremos del mejor sake que tenemos —anunció Yukiji sonriendo de aquella manera que solo ella sabía, calentando el corazón de su hermana pequeña.

—Sí —Corrió hacia su habitación, dispuesta a buscar su mejor kimono. Se pondría bella, para poder disfrutar de la noche de luna llena que vendría.

* * *

><p>Salió de su habitación, ataviada con un precioso kimono con mangas largas hecho de seda color rojo con delicadas rosas negras estampadas en la prenda. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sujetos en un rodete, el cual era sostenido por una linda horquilla de plata con una preciosa flor de cerezo en el extremo.<p>

Caminó por los amplios pasillos y se detuvo frente a la puerta que conducía a la gran sala. Deslizó el portón y entró en la amplia pieza.

—Lamento la tardanza…

—Él no está, Nanami, no es necesario que te disculpes —dijo Yukiji con un deje de amargura en su voz—. Siéntate y comparte el Sake conmigo —demandó con esa voz impasible que ella tenía.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y tomó el vaso que su hermana mayor le tendía. —Dime, Yukiji, ¿han venido más personas al templo? —cuestionó mientras que tomaba un pequeño trago de su bebida.

—Sí, aunque no han sido muchas —contestó con una vaga sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allá?

—El tiempo necesario para poder purificar los aires malignos que n-nos rodean —Nanami se inquietó al sentir un leve temblor en la voz de su hermana.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Yukiji? —indagó mirando a su acompañante fijamente.

—No —se apresuró a contestar, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Nanami cerró los ojos mientras que dejaba su vaso vacío sobre el suelo de madera. Recostó se espalda en la pared y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del profundo silencio.

—Todos están agitados debido a los demonios que nos acechan, es más, dos demonios en el diario han aparecido tres veces como fugitivos. Incluso los dioses los están buscando, eso es lo que me tiene preocupada —admitió la mayor juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Nanami se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hermana. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y se arrodilló delante de ella. —Hay algo que te preocupa y no es solo eso —evidenció la de ojos canela observando desafiante a la deidad.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo abrazando a su hermana pequeña, con la intención de calmar su curiosidad.

—No sé como consigues hacerlo, Yukiji —murmuró Nanami levantando la vista para ver a la mujer—. Siempre logras calmarme —sonrió de manera triste.

La nombrada abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego rió con suavidad. —Soy tu hermana, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para calmarte —dijo desviando la mirada—. ¿Por qué no brindamos? —propuso, cambiando de tema, sirviéndoles Sake a ambas.

—Por ti, diosa de la Tierra —dijo Nanami alzando su choko*

—Y por ti, Nanami —agregó realizando la misma acción que ella.

— ¡Salud! —exclamaron al unísono, bebiendo de un trago el contenido de sus vasos.

* * *

><p>Nanami caminó por los pasillos, buscando a su hermana con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lado, ni en su habitación ni en el templo. No se había desayunado con ella siquiera.<p>

—Fūta-kun —llamó ella al ver al niño pasar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nanami-sama? —inquirió el chiquillo preocupado.

—Yukiji no ha aparecido por ningún lado —informó la castaña mientras que jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Está en el cuarto de invitados, ayer estaba tan borracha que no llegó a su habitación —admitió él desviando la mirada.

La de ojos canela corrió hacia el cuarto indicado y, al llegar allí, deslizó la puerta de manera ruidosa para luego entrar sin cuidado a la habitación.

—Yukiji… —murmuró al verla acostada sobre el futón deshecho.

Se hincó a su lado y la acomodó como pudo. La arropó con las cobijas cuidadosamente, para luego dedicarse a observar a su hermana mientras que acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente.

—Nanami… —susurró la mayor abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, ofreciéndole a su hermana una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Te preocupé? —preguntó acomodándose para quedar acostada sobre su espalda.

—Un poco, te dije que no debías tomar tanto Sake —le regañó ella—. Reíste sin parar toda la noche —recordó la de ojos marrones claros.

— ¿Ah sí?

Nanami tomó a su hermana de los antebrazos, con la intención de ayudarla a sentarse. —Qué es esto —preguntó a ver unas pequeñas manchas rojizas en la piel de su hermana.

Yukiji bajó la vista para ver qué era lo que su hermana miraba con tanta atención. —No es nada, deben ser manchas de tierra o algo por el estilo —dijo soltándose de golpe para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse de la habitación, abandonando a Nanami en el silencio de a gran habitación.

—Se me ha escapado otra vez…

* * *

><p>Paseó su mirada por el amplio paisaje. Amaba las montañas, sobre todo porque el nuevo templo Mikage se encontraba allí. El aire era tan puro y el ambiente tan pacífico. Ese templo iba muy bien con la personalidad de su diosa, Yukiji.<p>

Subió las escaleras con prisa, eso era lo único que no le agradaba. Había bajado de peso solamente subiendo y bajando esas interminables escaleras. Siempre terminaba exhausta luego de toda esa loca carrera.

Una vez que llegó a la cima de la montaña pudo divisar a mucha gente rezando, sobre todo ancianos. Quién diría que subirían todo ese tramo solamente para rezarle a la venerable deidad de la Tierra.

—Oh, Nanami-sama ¿ha venido a rezarle a la deidad de la Tierra? —preguntó una anciana con una gran sonrisa.

—Algo así —contestó Nanami sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Había mucha gente, ¿cómo se suponía que hablaría con su hermana en el templo si había tanta gente? Aunque dudaba estuviera dentro del templo, debía estar por los alrededores.

—Nanami —Oyó la cálida voz de su hermana entre los árboles.

Se giró a ver si era Yukiji la que la había llamado, pero no había nada. Caminó hacia los frondosos árboles, se abrió paso entre la vegetación y se encontró con un precioso claro.

Allí se encontraba la de ojos café oscuros, sentada en un tronco caído. La cálida brisa mecía sus largos cabellos mientras que su mirada viajaba entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles y arbusto.

—Yukiji —le llamó, haciendo que esta se girase a verla.

—Nanami-chan —dijo sonriendo pero incluso ella pudo notar el brillo de tristeza en su mirada apagada.

La más joven dio un paso hacia atrás, como si pudiera sentir que algo andaba mal. Se inquietó ante la mirada triste de su hermana. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

— ¿Qué ocurre Yukiji? —inquirió, presintiendo que ella le estaba ocultando algo.

—Yo… —Bajó la mirada avergonzada al notar que ya no podría esconder su secreto. Debía decirle la verdad a su hermana.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Nanami. Se plantó delante de ella y clavó su mirada café en la canela de ella. Apretó los puños y suspiró, ahí iba.

—Estoy enferma, Nanami —El corazón de la nombrada se detuvo y su respiración se cortó.

— ¿Qué? —Yukiji sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír la temblorosa voz de su hermana.

—Ha comenzado hace un par de semanas, la enfermedad avanzará lentamente. Tal vez tarde meses incluso años en ser consumida completamente por este virus. Me iré debilitando de a poco —comunicó mientras que le daba la espalda.

—Tú eres la deidad de la Tierra, se supone que podrías curarte, ¿no? —indagó Nanami, tratando de sonar segura de sus palabras.

—Sí, puedo —contestó Yukiji escuetamente.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! —ordenó la menor frunciendo el ceño.

—No, aceptaré lo que el destino tenga planeado para mí, sin intervenciones —mencionó con un tinte indiferente en su serena voz.

Nanami apretó los puños y la contempló con impotencia. No entendía lo que su hermana quería hacer. ¿Acaso ella deseaba morir, aún pudiendo evitarlo? No podía permitir semejante decisión.

—Por eso, he decidido algo muy importante —confesó la mayor—. Tú serás la nueva diosa de la Tierra —anunció con un porte serio, corroborando que lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna broma.

Nanami abrió los ojos pasmada. — ¿Q-qué? —Articuló con dificultad—. ¿Yo? ¿Una diosa? —cuestionó señalándose a sí misma.

—Yo te entrenaré y te enseñaré todo lo que más pueda —sentenció Yukiji—. Aprenderás a purificar, a curar enfermedades, a proteger todo lo que nos rodea y mucho más —dijo tratando de animar a la joven—. Para que todo eso sea posible, retrasaré la enfermedad todo lo posible pero no me curaré —concluyó.

— ¿Eso es posible? —dudó la de ojos canela.

—Sí, es solo cuestión de dedicación y esfuerzo —respondió mientras que posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Nanami, ¿estás dispuesta a aceptar esta responsabilidad?

—Sí —Asintió e inmediatamente Yukiji posó sus labios sobre su frente, pasándole a su hermana su marca de deidad. Convirtiendo a su hermana menor en la nueva diosa de la Tierra.

Ése era el inicio de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Choko: <strong>Es el vaso de cerámica en el que beben tradicionalmente los japoneses. Preferentemente se utiliza para el Sake.

¡Hola!

Bueno, había decidido escribir este fic para un nuevo fandom porque me encantó la historia, la amo. Y no está mal cambiar un poco. Estoy contenta porque es el tercer fandom en el que escribo y eso me alegra mucho.

Actualicé rápido porque no iba a dejarlas solas con el prólogo. Éste es el primer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Como saben soy nueva en este fandom, por eso, si tienen alguna sugerencia mis bandejas de mensajes están abiertas las 24hs del día.

Muchas gracias a Guest1, a Tennyo Destiny y a Guest2. Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :)

En fin, solo quiero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews.

Me despido.

Besos & Abrazos °3°

**Nina**


	3. El niño misterioso

Los maravillosos personajes del anime/manga Kamisama Hajimemashita lamentablemente no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El<strong> **niño** **misterioso**

* * *

><p>Se recostó sobre la pared del templo y suspiró con cansancio. Se abrazó a sí misma y disfrutó de la suave caricia del viento en su cara. La brisa hizo bailar los follajes de los grandes árboles y de los arbustos.<p>

—Venga, Nanami, debes practicar la barrera repelente de la maldad con Mamoru-kun —dijo Yukiji cruzándose de brazos observando a Nanami con una ceja en alto.

La de ojos canela suspiró y centró su mirada en su hermana mayor. Hacía un año habían comenzado con el entrenamiento para convertirse en una buena deidad. Obviamente, ya había logrado aprender cosas básicas y alguna que otra técnica de defensa.

Por otra parte, había aprendido a curar enfermedades. Dicha capacidad le había sido de mucha ayuda para detener la enfermedad de Yukiji,

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, una vez que la enfermedad no sea retenida, ésta avanzará sin problema por el cuerpo de su hermana y consumiría su cuerpo en cuestión de días. Matándola, como mínimo, en menos de una semana.

—¡Nanami! —Le llamó su hermana, quitándola bruscamente de su letargo—. Debes practicar la barrera repelente de maldad con Mamoru-kun —repitió poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño, enfadada por ser ignorada.

—¿Ah? —Pronunció distraída—. ¿Otra vez? —Inquirió arrugando el entrecejo—. Lo hemos practicado cientos de veces —se quejó la de ojos miel.

—Venga, basta de quejas y vuélvelo a hacer —demandó entregándole a su shinigami; un pequeño mono.

—Nos dejarás exhaustos —resopló tomando al monito en brazos.

Yukiji rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. Luego, tomó una pequeña caja de madera y la arrojó al suelo, rompiendo los sellos que la mantenían cerrada. De ésta salió una gigantesca nube de miasma la cual ocultaba demonios en ella.

—Repélelo —ordenó Yukiji, quien se encontraba detrás de la deidad.

La menor cerró los ojos y concentró su energía. —¡Mamoru-kun… —le llamó—…Barrera repelente de maldad! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos de golpe, dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

El pequeño mono saltó y aterrizó delante de ella, para luego correr hacia la nube negra dejando un rastro dorado en el suelo. Inmediatamente una gran barrera se alzó delante de ellos, chocando contra el miasma. Purificándolo rápidamente.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó la de ojos canela, mirando a su hermana por sobre su hombro.

—Aún no —contestó señalando a la barrera—. Concéntrate o la barrera se desvanecerá —dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Nanami suspiró, tomó un talismán blanco, escribió en él y luego lo posó sobre el campo de energía, reforzándolo al instante. Éste tomó un color más oscuro y se expandió, acabando definitivamente con los demonios de bajo rango.

—Bien hecho —le felicitó Yukiji sonriendo.

La deidad le devolvió el gesto y tomó sus manos, dispuesta a revisar el avance de la enfermedad. —Ha estado bien mantenida durante todo un largo año —dijo señalando las manchas que abarcaban gran parte de su ante brazo—. Esto poco a poco irá subiendo, hasta llegar aquí —comunicó trazando el caminó que tomarían las manchas deteniéndose en el lado izquierdo de su pecho; su corazón.

—Eso es algo que tiene que pasar y yo lo aceptaré —indicó tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, sonriendo cálidamente con el objetivo de desviarse del tema.

La menor bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Cada vez que ella decía algo relacionado con ese tema, ella encontraba la forma de esquivarle y hacerle olvidar sobre lo que estaban hablando anteriormente. Y eso le irritaba muchísimo, pero… así era Yukiji y ella la amaba tal cual era.

* * *

><p>Caminó hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, observando el capo de batalla. Éste estaba repleto de sangre y cadáveres, eso era nauseabundo pero él parecía disfrutarlo mucho y eso le asqueaba aún más.<p>

—Hermano, ¿no crees que debemos volver? —preguntó el demonio de larga cabellera blanca, deteniéndose a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él—. ¿No te gusta este hermoso panorama que solo demuestra lo poderosos qué somos? —rió el de ojos dorados y cabellera rojiza.

—No, a mí no me agradan las masacres sin sentido —dijo clavando sus orbes lavanda en el cielo, donde el sol extendía sus brazos dorados y matizaba pintando el amanecer de un precioso color rojizo.

El viento bailó a su alrededor, agitando con sutileza los ropajes y las cabelleras de los únicos hombres en pie. Los rayos solares se reflejaban en los ríos de sangre, dándole un llamativo y único tono anaranjado.

—Iré a algún club nocturno de la zona donde se ocultan las chicas Tanuki, ya sabes… a divertirme un poco —anunció el guerrero zorro, alejándose de su compañero—. Te alcanzaré luego —concluyó antes de desaparecer entre la abrazantes llamas que consumían las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una próspera aldea.

—Que te vaya bien —se carcajeó Akura—. Yo estaré en el castillo, viendo a qué otra aldea destruiré —susurró antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, esfumándose del campo de visión de nuestra relatora.

* * *

><p>—¡Yukiji! —Exclamó la muchacha de ojos canela, abriendo de manera brusca las puertas de su habitación—. ¡Yukiji!<p>

—¿Qué? —preguntó la susodicha en respuesta al llamado, apareciendo delante de su hermana.

—¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que Himemiko vendría al palacio? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, arreglando con dificultad su kimono.

La mayor lo meditó unos segundos para luego saltar en su lugar al notar que había olvidado por completo el mensaje que había recibido de parte del pantano de Tatara, donde señoreaba Numano Himemiko, la ama de aquel pantano.

—¡Lo había olvidado completamente! —exclamó estrellando su palma abierta con su frente.

—Venga, ya me he preparado, Kotetsu y Onikiri me lo han dicho —dijo señalando a los dos espíritus del fuego que se asomaban por la puerta de papel y madera.

—Así es, nosotros estuvimos con usted, Yukiji-dono, cuando se dio el mensaje —dijo Onikiri posándose junto a Nanami.

—Temíamos que usted lo olvidara, por eso le dijimos a Nanami-sama —aportó Kotetsu, imitando al otro espíritu del templo Mikage.

La menor de las hermanas se cruzó de brazos y observó a su acompañante de hito en hito. —Eres muy despistada, Yukiji —le regañó.

—¡Oh, vamos! —reclamó a nombrada—. Es la primera vez, no te quejes —agregó en un murmullo.

Nanami ignoró a su hermana y arregló su cabello. Lo sujetó en una coleta alta y lo adornó con su querida horquilla de flor de cerezo. Era su favorita, después de todo, se la había regalado su madre antes de morir. Hacía, exactamente, once años.

—Estás muy bonita —halagó la mayor, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

La deidad levantó la vista para ver a su hermana y sintió su corazón calentarse ante el bello gesto de su amada hermana mayor. Posó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella y con la otra le arregló con cuidado su lacio flequillo.

En aquel instante, su mente invocó el gracioso y algo ridículo momento en el que había conocido a la honorable, y digna de una gran admiración, princesa del pantano de Tatara; Numano Himemiko.

Recordaba que aquella vez, Yukiji, le había pedido que no se mostrara, debido al temor de arruinar la amistad que existía entre la antigua deidad de la tierra y la dueña del pantano. Pero ella, al ver que su hermana tenía problemas con el escandaloso sirviente del demonio pez gato, había salido a socorrerla.

Aōtake, el sirviente de Himemiko, había amenazado a su hermana con asesinarla debido a su ausencia y ella no había podido resistirse. Se mostró delante de todos y se disculpó con ellos con la intención de detener la "batalla" pero eso no había sucedido. Había tenido que convertir a Aōtake en un pez para que no hiriera a su hermana.

En síntesis, todo aquello había sido un inmenso papelón.

—Himemiko-sama ya está aquí —comunicó el pequeño Fūta agitado, apareciendo delante de ellas.

—Iré enseguida —contestó Nanami, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se perdió entre los amplios pasillos, dirigiéndose al gran salón donde Himemiko la esperaba y el molesto de Aōtake, seguramente, se encontraba criticándola por su tardanza; otra vez.

—Disculpen la tardanza, me han avisado tarde de su visita —dijo la diosa de la Tierra, apareciendo frente a sus invitados con un porte elegante y majestuoso.

—No hay problemas, Nanami-chan —dijo la invitada, con una suave sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

—Has tardado mucho, niña —se quejó Aōtake, cruzándose de brazos mientras que la observaba despectivamente.

—Vamos, no seas tan amargado, Aōtake —le regañó Himemiko.

El hombre de piel escamosa observó a su ama con el ceño fruncido, más no dijo palabra relacionada con el tema. Luego de unos breves segundos, clavó su mirada en la diosa humana. —Mi señora desea ir a la feria, ¿nos puedes guiar, deidad humana? —preguntó tratando de ser lo más cortés posible

—Ah, sí —contestó la aludida—. Pero debemos ocultar su verdadera forma sino lo aldeanos los descubrirán y los lincharán —advirtió la joven de largos cabellos castaños.

—¿Linchar? —repitió la de brillantes ojos negros en un interrogante.

—Sí, aquí los aldeanos matan a los demonios —respondió Nanami mientras tomaba dos talismanes, para luego escribir "disfraz humano" en ellos—. Esto ayudará —indicó pegando el pedazo de papel en la espalda de la princesa del pantano, la cual tomó una apariencia humana de manera inmediata.

—¡Oye! —Le llamó Aōtake—. ¿Y qué hay de mí? —indagó alzando una ceja.

—Venga, no es para que te pongas de mal humor —dijo colocando el talismán sobre su frente, haciendo que éste hiciera efecto en segundos—. No te lo vayas a quitar ni a utilizar tus poderes a menos de que quieras meterte en aprietos —sugirió la de ojos miel.

El sirviente resopló mientras quitaba el papel de su frente —volviendo por breves momento a su forma original— para luego esconderlo entre sus ropas, recuperando el disfraz de humano.

—Ahora sí, estamos listos —dijo Himemiko, observando sus pequeñas manos.

—Así es —Sonrió Nanami, mientras que alisaba las arrugas de su lindo kimono azul con flores de cerezo estampadas en él.

Salieron del caserón charlando animadamente, excepto Aōtake, el cual caminaba detrás de ellas con el ceño fruncido refunfuñando un par de maldiciones dirigidas a cierta diosa humana de cabellos castaños y ojos canela.

—Venga, Aōtake, no estés de mal humor —le animó la deidad con una cálida sonrisa—. El festival está muy bonito este años, tal vez no sea como el de la capital, pero es algo —consoló dando una risita nerviosa—. ¿No? —preguntó girándose a ver a la Numano, buscando un poco de apoyo.

—¿Eh? —Cuestionó sin prestarle atención—. Sí, sí, seguro —contestó distraídamente, centrando su atención en las preciosas y coloridas linternas de papel que adornaban el lugar.

—Son bonitas, ¿no es así?

—Así es, Nanami —contestó la de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, animada.

Aōtake se encogió en su lugar y observó a su ama y señora reír y divertirse con aquella humana, según él, insignificante.

—¡Vamos, no te quedes atrás! —le llamó la castaña, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

—¡Y-ya voy!

* * *

><p>—¡Lárgate ahora mismo! —exclamó él mientras abofeteaba a la Tanuki.<p>

—¡Duele! —se quejó ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó resignada—. Solo Oka-san me pega así, ¡me ha tratado como si fuera una mujer de la calle! —Expresó con el ceño fruncido—. No sé como mi hermana mayor puede cortejarle toda la noche, ¡que se muera! —concluyó con ese grito colérico para luego retirarse del lugar con los puños cerrados y los diente apretados.

El estoico demonio de ojos lavanda observó serenamente como aquella mujer se marchaba entre maldiciones y refunfuños. Al parecer solo era una novata impulsiva que no podía controlar sus emociones. Qué lástima.

—Tomoe-sama —Fue llamado por la provocativa voz de otra Tanuki.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo que llevaba un extravagante kimono, éste cubría mucho menos de lo que tapaba. Haciendo que la chica tuviera un aspecto más grotesco y no tan refinado, opacando el elegante kimono que portaba. Bueno, tampoco podía esperar mucho. Todas eran vulgares prostitutas que fingían ser geishas para tener más sofisticación.

La joven sonrió y acercó a él, sin perder esos aires sugerentes. —Eres todo un hombre… —Se hincó delante de él—, que ha vuelto de la montaña como una hoja fresca de otoño —Tomó su rostro con sus delicadas manos y le miró a los ojos—. Todos están hablando de ello, incuso los periódicos locales —comentó mientras que acariciaba con cuidado sus mejillas—. Es una pena verte con una cara tan triste en un club como éste, vamos hay que divertirse…

Ella se aferró a su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos, mientras que él enterraba su rostro en su cuello descubierto y lo olfateaba con atención. Como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

—Tú… —Aquella palabra que brotó de los delgados labios, pero definidos, labios del hombre captó la atención de la Tanuki—. Ese rostro apesta a fragancia de arcoíris… que desconsiderada —Ese comentario por parte de él hizo que se congelara y se separara bruscamente de él.

Se acostó en el suelo de lado, dándole la espalda. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y cerró sus ojos, mientras que evocaba el momento en el que había conocido a aquella aldeana. Se había atrevido a mostrarle los dientes cuando ni siquiera tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir contra él.

De golpe las paredes de concreto fueron destrozadas, cayendo al suelo en un gran estruendo, llamando la atención de ambos demonios que se encontraban dentro de la habitación de forma inmediata.

—Tú debes ser Tomoe, el demonio zorro de los bares de esta calle —dijo la gruesa voz de un hombre que se entraba al cuarto gracias al boquete en la pared, hecho por el mismo.

El nombrado se inquietó, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer que estaba a su lado y se puso de pie lentamente. Evitando desviar la mirada de aquel sujeto.

—Soy Ikusagami, el dios de la guerra —se presentó él—. En nombre de todos los dioses, queda detenido —anunció—. Ven conmigo sin causar problemas —ordenó la deidad—. ¡Moveos, malditos demonios! —exclamó al ver que no el zorro hacía lo que él decía.

Tomoe lo meditó un poco y, luego de unos segundos, tomó la mano de la mujer a su lado. —¡Vámonos de aquí! —demandó para luego comenzar a correr, arrastrando a la Tanuki.

—Eres igual al de la foto del periódico —susurró observando al platinado, para luego ir tras él.

—Éste es un club para adultos —musitó la geisha, una vez que se detuvieron.

—Dignas palabras para alguien que ha nacido en un club nocturno —contestó el demonio de fuego fauto—. Tendrás que hacerte cargo por los destrozos —comunicó—. ¿No has nacido y vivido aquí toda la vida? —cuestionó—. Siempre has trabajado ofreciendo tus servicios en este lugar —concluyó, clavando sus ojos rasgados en los de ella, atravesándola con aquella mirada indiferente.

—¡Eres un arrogante! —gritó el dios de la guerra colérico, atacando a Tomoe de manera sorpresiva.

El hombre de cabellos plateados, luego de esquivar su ataque, solo se digno a levitar sobre su oponente mientras que reía y a cubría la mitad de su rostro con un colorido con un precioso estampado de flores. —Las personas de los cuentos de hadas como tú deben volver a donde pertenecen —se carcajeó—. ¡A las profundidades del infierno!

—Así que tú eres el estúpido zorro ligón de pacotilla —dijo Ikusagami, mirando despectivamente al nombrado.

—Así es —contestó él con altivez—. No importa si estás herido, te haré picadillo con mi espada y problema resuelto, ¿qué te parece? —propuso burlón a la vez que desenvainaba su Katana, para luego lanzarse sobre él.

—No lo creo —respondió él imitando a su contrincante.

Sus espadas chocaron e, inmediatamente, la Katana de Tomoe se partió; sorprendiéndolo y desconcertándolo. —_¿… qué ha ocurrido?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Esta espada fue forjada por la máxima orden de los dioses, es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa y su filo es como una pluma —informó el dios, disfrutando del gesto de sorpresa que adornaba el rostro de su enemigo—. ¡Muere demonio! —exclamó mientras que le causaba una gran herida. Ésta iba desde el hombro derecho hasta el pecho.

Era un corte demasiado grande y profundo, si no recibía atención inmediata, seguramente, moriría antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Además estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La Tanuki que había estado anteriormente con Tomoe, contempló horrorizada como él era gravemente herido. —No, mi gran señor —se lamentó mientras que buscaba algo entre sus ropas—. Huya, por favor —rogó en un susurro al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una pequeña bomba de humo.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —gritó Ikusagami, tapando su boca con su mano.

Ella no podía permitir que un demonio tan guapo muriese, por eso había hecho aquello. Omitiría ese pequeño detalle cuando les contara a sus amigas y compañeras lo que había pasado, no quería hacer un drama en el club. Solo esperaba que el destino le ayudase a encontrar a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado para ser feliz con ella.

—Le será difícil ocultarse entre los humanos —dijo la deidad de la guerra—. ¡Buscadlo! —ordenó—. Además está sangrando, no deberíamos tardar mucho en encontrarlo —dedujo mientras que su mirada centellante se clavaba en sus sirvientes.

—Ya sabemos como es, pero por si acaso le daremos alerta a todos los habitantes del pueblo —mencionó un subordinado.

—Hacedlo —concedió el superior, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Sería una lástima si manchara con sangre este hermoso pueblo…

* * *

><p>Se estaba muriendo… eso no podía ser cierto. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse, y rápido. Si seguía en ese estado y no lograba curarse a tiempo, moriría sin remedio.<p>

Gruñó debido al dolor, comprobando que estaba pereciendo de a poco y, si continuaba moviéndose, seguramente, perdería demasiada sangre. Ahora entendía perfectamente el concepto de "una muerte lenta y dolorosa".

Se mantuvo quieto en su lugar al percibir un aura acercarse a él. ¡Demonios! No podría ocultarse y mucho menos defenderse, sobre todo si era algún aldeano que buscaba darle muerte o ese dios bastardo.

Un pequeño niño con una antorcha se detuvo delante de él. Le observó aterrado y retrocedió un par de pasos. —Es él… ¡es el zorro demoníaco de los clubes nocturnos! —exclamó, llamando la atención de la turba enfurecida que lo acompañaba.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaron algunos de la muchedumbre.

—¡Atrapadlo! —gritaron otros.

Frunció el ceño y mostró una gran y amenazante llama de fuego azul, con la intención de alejarlos. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Él, el gran Tomoe, acorralado por una multitud de humanos estúpidos… eso no podía ser posible. ¡Él no moriría de esa forma tan miserable.

* * *

><p>—¡Nanami-sama!<p>

—¿Fūta-kun? —Pronunció la nombrada, extrañada al ver al pequeño niño allí—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Yukiji? —preguntó imaginándose lo peor.

—Yukiji-sama está bien —le contestó, permitiéndole a la castaña respirar tranquila—. Han encontrado un demonio zorro de fuego fatuo en el bosque que está cerca del río —informó—. Le digo a usted porque Yukiji-sama está cenando y no creo que sea buen momento para interrumpir —dijo él.

—¿Fuego fatuo has dicho? —preguntó Himemiko, acercándose al chico.

—Así es, es un demonio que bajó de las montañas del oeste —comunicó el chiquillo.

Nanami miró al pequeño y meditó durante unos segundos. —Iré a ver si está todo en orden —anunció la joven—. Lo lamento mucho, Himemiko-chan, Aōtake-Kun, pero debo retirarme —dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes, solo ve, nosotros continuaremos recorriendo la feria. Si encuentras al demonio extermínalo y no es necesario que nos encuentres luego, estaremos bien —le animó la princesa del pantano de Tatara.

—Gracias —dijo la joven para luego comenzar a correr hacia el lugar indicado.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, con cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Esquivó a los comerciantes ambulantes y se adentró en la oscuridad del frondoso, tenebroso y lúgubre bosque.

Tropezó con una pequeña piedra, cayendo al suelo de boca. —¡Maldición! —blasfemó por lo bajo.

Debía llegar rápido donde estaban los aldeanos y asegurarse de que el demonio de fuego fatuo estuviera apresado. Ése era su deber como deidad e hija del honorable jefe del ejército del pueblo.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y caminó por el lugar, sin dejar de estar alerta ni por un segundo. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber ido sola, sin ningún talismán o algo con lo que pudiera protegerse si algún demonio la atacaba.

Se detuvo de golpe al poder divisar luz porvenir desde la orilla del río. Se asomó entre los árboles para ver qué era lo que provenía, encontrándose con un grupo de aldeanos confundidos que observaban a un pequeño e indefenso zorro que un niño sostenía. Éste acusaba al pobre animal de ser el malvado demonio de los clubes nocturnos.

Aunque era demasiado obvio que no era más un indefenso zorro común y corriente que fue atrapado mientras buscaba alguna presa fácil para poder alimentarse y salvarse del hambre.

—Tontos… —murmuró dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar la ridícula escena.

Avanzó entre la maleza, observando a los alrededores con atención. Sentía una presencia maligna cerca y eso le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Debía encontrar a la fuente de esa aura y acabar ella misma con el demonio.

Llegó con rapidez al origen de la presencia y se sorprendió al ver que lo que le causaba escalofríos no era más que un niño herido que se encontraba tirado a las orillas del río. ¿Acaso ese pequeño era un demonio disfrazado?

—Seguramente —musitó mientras que se acercaba a él.

El chico abrió los ojos con lentitud y enfocó su vista en la mujer que se hincaba a su lado. ¿Qué hacía la deidad de la Tierra allí? ¿Por qué no había una turba furiosa que buscaba acabar con él acompañando a la diosa? Era todo un misterio para él.

Nanami clavó su mirada canela en el niño. No sabía por qué pero sentía que debía salvarlo y eso haría. Aunque seguramente luego se arrepentiría de todo eso.

Abrazó el delgado cuerpo del niño y acarició la cabellera castaña del pequeño. —Tomoe… —murmuró reconociendo el aura del crío. Sí, era la misma que el demonio de cabellera plateada y ojos lavanda poseía, solamente que esta vez se encontraba oculto en la piel de un indefenso y herido chiquillo.

Se puso de pie y, al ver que los murmullos se hacían más cercanos y la luz del fuego se acercaba, corrió lejos del lugar.

Debía llegar al castillo y curar a Tomoe lo antes posible. Incluso él, siendo un demonio, si no era curado pronto moriría por la pérdida de sangre. Por eso lo salvaría y solo por eso lo salvaría…

—Por favor… aguanta… Tomoe…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

¿Me he tardado mucho?

Les agradezco a todos/as los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. De verdad, les agradezco muchísimo.

Y por eso he escrito este capítulo el doble de largo para compensarlas/os por la espera. :)

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a todas, otra vez.

En fin, me retiro.

Besotes babosotes & abrazos asfixiantes para todas.

_**Nina**_.


End file.
